Fiore Academy!
by NekoGirlRawwr209
Summary: Bella Snowbolt is a new student at Fiore Academy. She's hoping to get a normal highschool life like every other girl and fall in love but when her friends found out who she really is, will Bella still be able to get the things she wanted? Really bad summary but hope the story turns out better! Gray x OC pairing! A bit of NaLu and GaLe 3
1. Chapter 1

**Fiore Academy!**

**Chapter 1 - First Day Here I Go!**

**A/N - Heyya! Im currently taking a break from my other FT story, since it's a huge fail. So, I'm starting a new one! Please read n review *puppyeyes :3 ENJOYY! xox**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail *cries **

* * *

"Alright! No pressure. Relax. Here I go" I sigh nervously as I slap my cheeks playfully with both my hands. To tell you the truth, it always helps me relax. And I hope it does now.

I step into a kinda-big- highschool called Fiore Academy and found myself in the entrance of the front office. Okay, I should be used to this, I mean this is like my 10th time changing schools but you know, things doesn't always go the way you expect.

Without wasting any more time, I shuffle over to a huge desk which reveals the office lady, or more like a granny.

"Umm excuse me, I'm the new student Bella Snowbolt. I believe my dad has enrolled me here a week ago via phone" I said politely

The granny looked up and smiled. She has red restless eyes and pink hair tied up into a bun with crescent moon thingy popping out of it. (**A/N It's Porlyusica. Sorry I don't know what the head accessory called**)

She seems like a nice person

"YOU ARE LATE! I AM 100% SURE THAT I HAVE INFORMED YOUR DAD THAT YOU NEED TO BE HERE EXACTLY 8.3O" she said with her eyebrows forming a V

Alright, I take it back, she's completely the opposite of what I thought.

Not wanting to get in trouble on my first day, I said "I'm very sorry, it was completely my fault for standing in front of the school too long due to nervousness "

But before she could snap the hell outta me, I cut her off by "Oh and I'm not actually here to have a chit-chat but to retrieve my timetable and also my locker number"

I grin as wide as I can, revealing my white shiny teeth. Thank god I didn't have garlic sandwhich for breakfast.

"Alright, let me see" She said searching through cupboard full papers and envelopes and all those crap.

"Your folder" she handed me a white pocket folder with my name printed on the middle and the academy symbol sticking on the corner "it's got all yer stuff inside, now scramp" she sat down and continues stomping her fingers through a black keyboard.

Okay, the use of the 'scramp' wasn't exactly what I expect any teacher in the world to say and to the fact that I've been trying to use formal words like 'retrieve' and 'due to nervousness' to get good impressions but for now, lets just focus on getting to my class, safely. As in no getting in trouble.

I walked out of the office while trying to rip my timetable out of the folder with the school's map on the back. 8.30 to 9.30 – history (E4).

"Great. It's homeroom. It 's better than history at least" I mumble while rolling my eyes. I quickened my pace to just, you know, get to the classroom faster and get it over and done with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiore High**

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Class**

**A/N - Please RnR. More chapters are coming! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own FT :'(**

* * *

I screeched to stop when I see a wooden door with E4 sign hanging on top. Alright let's do this.

I knocked a few times and slides the door open. And I wasn't really prepared to see what I found inside.

The teacher is holding up one of his male students by his collar and only a very few students were seated. The others were all out of place, some has bottles of booze in their hands, some has cigarette and the rest are tackling each other I guess. God, since when does a school allow booze and cigarette in class? And are those even legal for an underage? Aren't we only yr 9's?

One of the female student shouted "Guys, there's someone in the door!" and by that, everysinge one of them has their eyes now, glued on me. But then, the guys began whistling and cheering at me as their eyes balls forms a love heart (**A/N you know, in anime where a person's eye balls turns to a love heart. Yes? No? okay I'll shut up now**)

"Umm, maybe I went to a wrong classroom" I said as I pull an unsure smile.

"Wait! Please don't leave, we have very few girls in here. And the guys keep on goofing off." A blonde with chocolate brown eyes girl whims as she shuffle towards me "I'm Lucy by the way and you are?"

God! Am I glad to see someone normal! I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by the teacher who just finished knocking the guys out. "Lucy, don't keep her to yourself…" he said as he pat my shoulder. "I am Gildarts and I will let the world acknowledge the beauty that this lady has" he continues in a dramatic tone while motioning a 'prince in distress'.

"Cut out the crap! You're already in your 50's!" a pink haired guy shouts. And there goes Gildarts mumbling to himself on the depressing corner.

I admit, this school's pretty strange but just to be on the safe side, I ask "Uhm… Is he gonna be alright?" pointing to Gildarts who is still in his depressing moments.

"Uh yeah, he's like that whenever someone reminds him that he's in his 50's" a raven haired guy with an unbuttoned shirt said, as he walked towards me.

"Oh…" I sweat dropped. For the record, this is the weirdest class I've ever been to.

"Hey! What about giving the girl time to introduce herself, ha?" Now that was said by Gajeel. How do I know him? Let's just say, fate has chosen him to be a cousin of mine who bullies people, including me, a lot.

"Thank you gajeel" I force myself to smile

"You guys know each other?" the guy in raven hair said

"Cousins" I shrugged

"Aha must be tough"

"I'm Gray by the way"

"Oh nice to meet you Gray"

"Nervous on your first day?"

"Kinda" I giggled

"Introduce yourself already! Or I'll start singing!" Gajeel threaten the whole classs, including me. I shivered imagining what the class would be like if Gajeel decided to sing.

But to be honest, all my nervousness is all gone now. I wonder if it's the aura that these people give.

"Uhm, hi everyone! Im Bella. And yeah, nice to meet you all" I said to the whole class

"It's a pleasure to have such beautiful angel in our house" whisper an orange haired guy as he took my hand and kissed the back of my palm. First impression- the flirt one. And wait… did he just said.. 'house' ?

"That's it Loki! You asked for it!" The raven guy from earlier said followed by other guys they all had their faces palm.

And in a blink of an eye, the tackling is back on business like how I saw it the moment I stepped into the classroom. Not a very good first impression.

"Well then, I'll introduce you to the members of Fairy Tail house" (**A/N like in Harry potter, Hogwarts houses. In this case it's Fiore houses**) Lucy said while stamping a Fairy Tail sign at the back of my palm

"Wait, Fairy what?" I asked. Well, it's not my fault the office granny was in such bad mood and didn't tell me anything about the houses and stuff.

"Yeah, there're a few houses in Fiore Academy. We're in Fairy Tail house known as the noisiest one." She rolled her eyes

"Ah, I can see why people think that way" I giggled

"I know what you're thinking, this is a really strange house, right? I only came here about 3 months ago and felt the same thing"

"Really?! So you're new too?!"

She nods "Anyway, that one's Erza, the president of Fairy Tail house and Jellal the vice president" Lucy said as she points at the girl with red hair and guy with scar on his right eye. They both waved back friendlily.

(**A/N you can skip these 2 boring paragraphs if you know Fairy Tail's characters already ;D )**

"The loud ones are Natsu and Gray" pointing at the pinknette and raven haired. They both threw a quick welcoming grin

"And the rest are Elfman the big guy with white hair, Levy the bluenette girl with glasses, Freed the green haired guy, Bisca the green haired girl, Alzack the one with toy gun, Loki the flirt one, Wakaba the one with cigarette, Cana the booze girl and Laxus the big blonde guy. Oh, and me and Gajeel which you already knew who we are" Lucy explained

On the corner of my eye, I saw Gray walking towards me."Hey Bella, uhh.. you… wanna hang out with me at lunch? I can show you around if you want." the raven guy said slightly blushing trying to look away to take cover but his expression was too hard to miss

He's one heck of a cute guy, alright

But what concern me most is… WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE SHIRTLESS?! And what's more, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LESSON?!Okay, calm down Bella, first priority: answer this guy.

"Uhm, sure…"

What is wrong with me!? _'Uhm, sure…'_ ? That sounds way too gloomy. Why didn't I say something like _'Yeah! I'll meet you by the canteen'_ or something? I need to be more cheerful.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy shouted which made him jolt and woke me up from my thoughts.

"Shit! Where did I left them?!" He said in panic and went to look for his shirt

Okay, he's more than cute actually, he's hot!

"Ahaha, sorry about that" Lucy said while scratching the back of her hair.

I couldn't help but giggle "Don't worry, I think I like this place already"


End file.
